memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Q (female) (Warship VOY)
Q as all members of the Q Continuum are called is a former worshipped goddess and current Imperial Starfleet Officer posted aboard N.X.T. Voyager 74656-1202 and serves as its Exo-Cosmologist And Biologist. (See Star Trek: Warship Voyager) Early Life It is unknown when execatly Q was born but it would appear that Q has existed far before the Human Empire ever existed (or even the planet Mars or the rest of the Universe for that matter) which would be aproximateley 20 Billion Years (According to her own recollection). Like many of her species Q traveled across large portions of the universe in order to further understand the existance of all things. Q once said that her species (Similar to Illiarians) rapidly grow after birth, so it might be possible that she might have begun her universal study at some point at the age of 2 to 3 months old. Several centuries before joining Voyagers Crew Q was given the name "Bringer Of All Knowledge" and was worshipped as a Goddess of wisdom on Quaxzon 12 (which was renamed after her). Life as Q Celestial Student Before her exploration of the universe and Milky Way Galaxy Q 1st attended the Q Celestial Academy where as a child Q would have been prepared in the ways of socializing with many other species outside of the Continuum. And mainly also how to use and control her vast powers. Imperial Starfleet Career Career As Imperial Officer Q really didnt attend Imperial Starfleet Academy like all of the rest of Voyagers crew. Q just suddenly appeared in the Imperial Court and explaned to Her Imperial Highness about her knowledge of Voyager and that quite clearly "Humanity or for that matter all of the Empire is not nearly prepared for what is out there in the rest of the galaxy". After consulting the rest of her Highness' Imperial Cabinet they unanimously deciced that someone like Q would be invaluable to All current long range exploration missions. Celestial Powers/Abilities All Q are energy based beings with near infinite powers, some of Q's Abilites are: *Self generated teleportation (Both of Self and others (It was believed that she once saved an entire civilization by transporting all at once from their original homeworld to a new planet.)) *Matter Generation And Replication: Q has the natural ability to create nearly anything or anyone at will (according to the situation) *Temporal Manipulation: Q has the ability (in extreme situations) to move back and forth and somehow sideways through time. *Offensive Energy Weapon Generation: Has the ability to create massive energy blasts or explosive energy fields at will to either protect herself or Voyagers crew. *Self Replication: Can duplicate herself a near infinite amount of times in order to perform multiple tasks at once. *Telepathy and Omnisencense: Has a seeming "Cosmic Awareness" of nearly all objects and species in the galaxy in order to know the true agendas of all things in the known universe. Category:Star Trek: Warship Voyager Characters Category:Q